


Fighting Words

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is fed up with his fighter's silence. Crossover: Duo+Wufei pair in the Loveless universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



> This was my friend slr2moons' idea. I wrote a drabble trying to encourage the crossover to exist.

“-But taking them out with a haiku? You couldn’t bother with more than seventeen syllables?” Duo couldn’t drop his incredulous tirade at his fighter.

In truth he admired how Wufei never wasted a single word in battle. Duo couldn’t imagine sharing his bond with anyone else. Wufei’s smooth voice entrapped him more fully than any opponent’s spell, and his partner’s maddening silence left him longing for that voice.

“I can make up a stupid haiku for you too: Our _Intensity_ ; Eternal pain in my ass.”

Duo thumped Wufei on the shoulder, finally catching his partner’s wild eyes.

“Stop ignoring me!”


End file.
